


Vid: Queens

by thingswithwings



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvid, Festivids, Magic Powers, Magical Pregnancy, aliens technically?, fast flashing cuts (2 seconds worth), murder lesbians, some stabbings, space empresses, women ruling the galaxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: I met a girl, I met a goddessand there were stars just burning in her eyes
Relationships: Aneela/Delle Seyah Kendry
Comments: 37
Kudos: 74
Collections: Festivids 2019





	Vid: Queens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AurumCalendula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/gifts).

> Content notes:  
fast flashing cuts (about 2 seconds worth starting at 2:11)  
several stabbings and some resultant blood  
other murders

[Download from Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/tnhrgh2exj61c7g/Killjoys_-_Queens_by_thingswithwings.mov/file) (110mb, .mov file)

[lyrics](https://genius.com/Be-steadwell-witch-lyrics)


End file.
